10 clues to know you're obsessed
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: 10 clues to show you're obsessed with the amazing Kai Hiwatari. Takao will show you how. [Tyka and all the happiness that comes with it.]


**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer : I don't own a thing**

**Warning : Weird puns? **

--------------------------------

1st clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when all you do is look at those lips of his as he shouts and yells at you. You can't seem to take your eyes of those luscious pink lips of his.

It keeps moving and moving, you're wondering how those lips taste like. Cherry or strawberry?

But when he asks you to answer him, You can't seem to listen. He gets angry. That's when you stop staring at his lips as he turns his back to you.

And you stare at his firm butt instead.

------------------------------------

2nd clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when all you do is write his name over and over agian in your notebook as your teacher drones on and on about math.

eg.

KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai

KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai...

You only stop when you're teacher calls you. And you look up.

"Takao, solve the question on this board now!." He shoves the chalk at you.

You take it and solve the question on the board.

X 100-36+30/70

X Kai

---------------------------------------------

3rd clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when you dream about him as much as your first love...

Food...

You keep eating and eating but your mind blurs and you keep thinking and thinking.

Bout Kai.

"What you eating there, Takao?"

You blanked out and keep munching on the food. Rei raised an eyebrow at you but shrugged and thought nothing of it.

"What you eating there,Takao?"

Max bounced up to you and smiled but you munched away. He glomped you and bounced merrily away.

Then Kai comes up to you. He winced as you stare off in space.

"You better not be thinking 'bout me and whipped cream again,Takao. I'm warning you."

You smiled goofily at the thought and whisper.

"With a cherry on top..."

-----------------------------------

4th clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when you scream like a fangirl when Kai wins a match.

"And Kai has once again won the battle over Brooklyn."

You scream as loud as the crowd maybe louder and your teammates look at you weirdly as though you had just lost your mind.

You blush and coughed.

" -ahem- Congrats."

-------------------------------------

5th clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when you have a special button that changes your whole room to a Kai worship shrine.

A huge poster of Kai. Blanket with different Kai poses. A curtain wtih Kai's gorgeous face enlarged with those familiar smirk. Your pillow cover with Kai's face looking as though he's going to kiss you. Books all about Kai's life and some of his photos included as a special feature.

And a Kai bobbing figurine , where his head bobs up and down, just on top of your bedside table.

You were so engrossed on hugging your Kai booster that you didn't hear the footsteps going up the stairs and stopping in front of your bedroom door.

"Takao?..." Your teammates' mouths were opened so wide that their jaw hit the floor, literally.

You chuckled nervously.

"Happy Aprils fool?"

They fainted flat on the floor. You scowled.

"I should have locked the door."

You shrugged and continued to snuggle the booster.

----------------------------------

6th clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when you buy all his merchandise and fight for it as the mall opens. Shouting and screaming fighting with the other fans just to get Kai's authenthic scarf. (Don't ask me why it's there.)

Strangling the fangirl who was taking the last Kai doll.

But because of your gender you were thrown out. So you started to dress up.

You untie your hair. You wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt inside. A black skirt. And a black matching boots. Some mascara and make-up just like a goth and you went back to the store.

But just outside the mall someone called your name.

"Takao? Is that you?"

Takao turned around to meet golden orbs. Rei stood there.

"Ohohoho. Of course not boy." He put the back of his palm at his mouth and laughed.

"But you look like Takao." Takao's eyebrow twitched and he squeeked when Rei went nearer. He put his mouth nearer to his mouth like a lady than a goth.

"Who is this handsome young Takao you speak of?" Rei raised and eyebrow at Takao.

"Takao are you an otaku?"

Takao anime fell.

-------------------------------------

7th clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai Hiwatari when you constantly talk about him. Boring other with your talks while you're eating. But neither wanted to tell you that of course, they fell asleep before they could everytime. In some time you fell asleep too.

Kai went into the kitchen, taking out a bottle of strawberry milk out of the fridge. He walked out casually but not before he hears you whisper.

"I love you, Kai.."

Kai stopped drinking and looked at Takao before smirking. He bent down so close to Takao's ear.

"Maybe if you stop talking 'bout me all the time..." He put the milk right in front of Takao.

"Maybe just maybe you tell me that upfront." With a smirk he left.

---------------------------

8th clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai when you follow him everywhere he goes like a stalker.

You're now in the park on the tree. Leaning down just to get a glimpse of Kai feeding a cat milk. You capture the peaceful scene with a snap of your camera. But little did you know the branch was weak so it broke and your face came crashing down on the floor.

"Ouch" The cat ran away. Kai looked at you and glared.

You laughed nervously and wiped the imaginary dust of your knees and shoulder.

"Bird watching?"

"You hate birds.." Takao chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong. There's one phoenix I'd like to catch." He walked away but not before winking at the blushing Kai.

-----------------------

9th clue

You know you're obsessed with Kai when you're so possesive over him that you glare at everyone who dares to look at him or when he smiles at someone other than you.

You can't stand the very fact that everyone else wants him like you do. But in your heart you're being protective too, knowing they would only love him for his looks, not like the way you do. So you shout, you pounce and burst out in temper just so they stay away.

One day, a guy came up to Kai and asked him out. You glared at guy but he seemed unfazed by it. So you stood by Kai side and continued to glare when Kai said he thought about it. (Ooc I know)

You snorted when the guy walked away.

"You should have just said no."

"You don't have a say at what I want." Kai grunted.

"Well, maybe you'd think properly first before you want something." His put his face right in front of Kai.

"You. Don't.Have.A.Say." Kai crosses his arms as he gave strength to each word.

"Whatever, I won't talk to you if you just won't listen." You walked away without another word and Kai was left staring at your back.

"I wanted to protect you, Kai. I just wanted to protect you."

--------------------

10th clue

You got a nightmare. He was going away. So far away from you. You couldn't breathe, you're scared. You try to hold onto him but you can't. He pushed you, you hit an invincible wall. You're shivering again and you don't know what's happening.

Then you wake up, screaming. Luckily no one heared you. Sweat trickling down your face as you sobbed silently. You shook abit but knew you had to do something. You had to make sure of something.

You'r legs were shaky but you walked up the hallways. As you reached your destignation, you opened the door and whispered with a croaked voice, almost pleading.

"Kai..?" The blanket on top of the bed shifted a figure rose almost groggily.

"Takao? What the hell are you doing this late in the night?" You gave a small sob and Kai looked worriedly at you.

"Kai... yo...you're here?" You could almost imagine Kai raising an eyebrow at you through the darkness.

"What's up with you?" Kai said forcefully but he was panicking inside.

"I'm scared..Can I sleep with you?" Kai blushed could bright up the room.

"Sure.." He opened his blanket as to give an invitation.

"I had a nightmare." Kai nodded and hold you close.

"I know..."He softened abit.

"You can stay for the night.." But you were already asleep. He hugged you tighter afraid that you might break. As the tears fell from your face.He wiped it away and let you snuggle up against him.

You know you're obssessed with Kai when you won't let him go.

-----------------------

Sorry I couldn't let it end happily well it's still a happy ending anyway. Erm yeah some are just plain weird. But that's why I love it.

Thank you. Please review.


End file.
